A New Day
by 9shadowcat9
Summary: He'd promised that when Steven was old enough he'd give him to the Gems to raise. That day has now come. One shot


The toddler looked up at his dad nervously, fully aware that something had changed. Greg sniffed to himself, wiping his eyes. This day had been coming for a while, it had been the deal with the Gems since Rose Quartz had… disappeared…. But it still broke his heart. Steven wasn't too sure what was happening though. His Aunts were all gathered near the door for the wooden building, watching the pair quietly. So Greg breathed deeply, or what he could manage with a nose full of snot, and walked up the stairs. Steve squirmed in his dads arms, wanting to walk but Greg merely tightened his grip. If this was the moment he gave up his son, he was going to hold him as long as he could.

Pearl was smiling a bright smile as Greg reached the top of the stairs, hands clasped in joy. Amethyst was holding a bag of unopened chips in her hands, clearly a gift for Steven. And Garnet was leaning against the door, arms crossed as she waited.

Greg wanted to be angry (who wouldn't be? This was his son who he'd raised for 4 years and he was giving him to a trio of aliens who had only seen him whenever they weren't on missions) but right now he just felt drained. Steven wasn't aging as fast as he should be and that wasn't mentioning his lack of belly button. His son wasn't human and Rose had said he'd be better living with the Gems who could deal with _magic_.

And Greg could still see Steven. He doubted the Gems knew how to raise a child no matter how many books Pearl read or if Garnet could look into the future to avoid danger. These… aliens hadn't even known how humans were born. A child growing up? A half _human_ growing up? They would be calling him within a day for advice.

So with that grim thought he handed over his son into the outstretched arms of Pearl who let out a noise of joy. "Dad?" Steven asked as Greg pulled away after a few seconds of holding his sons hands. His son looked so confused, Greg had tried to explain what was happening.

How he was going to live with his Aunts (Who Steven barely remembered. They were always too busy hunting other gems to visit) who were going to train him so he could use his powers (what if he didn't develop any? He'd be handing over his son for **nothing** ) and had promised to visit regularly.

If they let him. Greg knew they didn't like him, he wasn't stupid. If they'd wanted to they'd have let him live in the house he'd built for Rose, watching him raise Steven so at the least they'd have an idea of how to raise a child. They could have visited more often so he wasn't leaving his child (who looked so much _like Rose_ ) with three total strangers. Even as he stepped back Steven began to squirm, holding out his hand for his dad to take him back.

"It's ok." Greg reassured with tears still in his eyes. "I'll visit as soon as I can. And at New Year's we can go watch the fireworks together and I'll visit on your birthday and…" He was rambling and Pearl was starting to glare coldly but Steven was also starting to cry so Greg couldn't just _leave_. "I love you son. I love you." He took Stevens hand and openly wept. He'd promised he wouldn't until he was in his van, ready to return to his rented room but… "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"You're scaring him." Pearl hissed angrily, trying to pull the child way. Greg let the hand slip out of his. Steven did look scared, struggling to get back to Greg.

"It'll be ok Greg." Amethyst said stepping forward between him and Pearl. And Greg sniffed turning, because if he didn't then he'd never leave.

"Can I visit tomorrow?" The man asked quietly, head hung like a man who'd lost everything.

"The books suggested it was best to let him settle first." Pearl replied coldly, placing a hand on Stevens. The child began to cry loudly, hitting her with his tiny fists making Pearl glance down nervously.

"We'll call if we need your help." Garnet promised, speaking up from her spot. And that was the best he was going to get, because it was because of meeting him Rose was _**gone**_ and his son needed someone who could help him as he grew up. Because Greg wasn't equipped to help him grow up and it killed him to admit that.

So he walked away, determined not to make more of a scene then he already had. Behind him Pearl began to talk happily to the still crying child (Did the woman have no tact?!) as Amethyst began to offer the pack of chips to the child and Garnet moved to look at the child.

To them, they were welcoming Rose home (But he isn't Rose, Steven is his **son** ) But to Greg it was like his world was falling apart again. But Greg would pull through this because while his son was part alien and aged oddly and would one day (maybe) gain magical powers, Steven was also part human and Greg would help him through the days when he didn't fit in with the Gems or became confused about his human heritage.

Greg would see his son again no matter what he had to do to ensure that and with that thought he left his son behind to a new life with a new family (that he wasn't a part of…).


End file.
